Misunderstandings
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony overhears a conversation that Bucky is having with Steve. Tony thinks Bucky doesn't want him and disappears. Will the misunderstanding be resolved? One Shot


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Inspired by DobbyRocksSocks: Send (Send All)**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Tony overhears a conversation that Bucky is having with Steve. Tony thinks Bucky doesn't want him and disappears. Will the misunderstanding be resolved?

* * *

 **One Shot**

* * *

Tony was happy he was in a great relationship with Bucky. And he had the whole Avengers back where they belonged. He was glad everything finally worked out. He was heading up to the kitchen to spend time with Bucky as he promised to eat three meals a day and sleep. When he heard voices talking.

"I can't believe I thought of dating him. He is such a pain", a voice says Tony knew was Bucky's

"Give him a chance he is not that bad", Steve replies

"He is! He is always going on and on", Bucky says, "And he is doing it all the time"

Tears fill Tony's eyes and he quickly walks back the way he came. He quickly enters his work shop. He thought he was getting on well with Bucky. He had cut back his hours in his workshop and was doing everything to make it work. But obviously it wasn't good enough.

"JARVIS lock and blackout the lab", Tony whispers

"Yes sir", JARVIS says

Tony smashes the things on his desk and pushes they off. Glass goes everywhere. Tony collapses sobbing. It hurt what Bucky said. He thought Bucky was different. He thought they had something. Tony doesn't know how long he was crying before he decides to get out of here. Tony bandages his bleeding hand.

"JARVIS prepare the suit", Tony says softly, "I am getting out of here"

"Maybe you should talk to him sir?" JARVIS asks

Why do all his AI's seem to worry about him?

"He made it clear were we stand. I am going to my safe house. Activate Privacy Protocol Security PPS28 and Override Rhodes, Barnes, Rogers, Banner and Peppers codes. Don't tell anyone J", Tony says as he suits up

"Of course sir", JARVIS replies

Tony blasts off out of his lab window and flies off he needed to get away the pain of having a heartbroken was too much for him. He was going to his Safe House that nobody not even Rhodey knew about. It was to only he used in emergencies. But he needed to go to it now.

He lands at the place in Florida. And goes inside. It was a little dusty but it would do. He went down to the lab and activated JACOSTA who was this houses AI.

"Afternoon Boss. You have activated privacy protocol", JACOSTA says

"Yes. I don't want to talk to anyone or know where I am. Only reason I want to know what is going on at Avengers Tower is if they get called in", Tony says

"Yes Boss", JACOSTA says

Tony spends a lot of time tinkering. Some tears mixed come but he tries to think of others things.  
"Boss Mister Rhodes is trying to call your normal line", JACOSTA says

"Don't answer", Tony says not ready to talk

Another hour passes

"Boss Mr Barnes is calling", JACOSTA says

"Don't answer it", Tony says softly

"May I suggest you answer it?" JACOSTA asks

"Why do all my AI's develop emotions", Tony grumbles, "I will not answer it"

Two more hours pass.  
"Sir Miss Potts and Miss Romanoff are calling", JACOSTA says

"Don't want to answer", Tony says

An hour passes again.

"Sir Mr Rogers, Mr Barton, Mr Wilson have all called and so has Mr Rhodes again", JACOSTA says

"I am not answering anyone. Just don't tell me now", Tony says

Tony works late he finds it is 2am and decides to order a pizza and lie down. He pays the Pizza boy extra not to publicly say he was here. He only was about to eat two pieces because he doesn't feel like much. He tries to sleep but his dreams turn into nightmares as he sees the portal again, Afghanistan, Steve with his shield slamming into his chest and the major one with Bucky telling him he is not good enough which wakes him up trembling. He hadn't been having nightmares lately because he was sleeping with Bucky. But now he was alone they came with vengeance. He works a his bench again making new armour. It was 11am when he thinks to eat. He orders some food and pays the guy when he arrives to keep it quiet. Luckily he does have cash on him. He eats only a little again still not having an appetite. He looks at his hand realising it would need medical attention.

He drives to the local Doctor and pays him for his silence. He only needed 7 stitches. But it was also a little infected. The Doctor gave him antibiotics. Tony drives home his hand bandaged up for what the doctor said will be four weeks as he hand it infected it would need more time. But the Doctor would be coming by every week he was here to check on it.  
"JACOSTA how many calls do I have?" Tony asks

"30 from Mr Barnes, 35 from Mr Rhodes, 30 from Dr Banner, 25 from Miss Potts, 24 from Mr Hogan, 20 from Miss Romanoff, 19 from Vision, 17 from Mr Barton, 15 from Mr Rogers, 15 from Mr Wilson, 12 from Mr Wilson, 10 from Mr Parker, and 5 from Miss Maximoff", JACOSTA says

Tony was surprised that all his team had called him. But he wasn't ready to reply.

"Anything urgent?" Tony asks

"No Boss but they have left messages. All concerned about you", JACOSTA says

Over the next three days Tony continues to ignore the phone calls but asks JACOSTA every morning who called. Tony wasn't eating or sleeping much. And he would have been drinking alcohol if he hadn't promised he would stop drinking. He wanted to stand by that promise. Even though it was difficult.

The fourth day was the day of the Stark Gala. He had no intention of going. But he did put the TV on to follow it.

" _We are waiting for the Avengers to arrive. There has been rumours of Mr Stark disappearing", a reporter says_

Tony sees the limo pulling up and the Avengers getting out. All of them looking strained. So did Pepper and Rhodey. Bucky looked amazing but sad. Tony didn't know why.

" _Excuse me Miss Potts where is Tony Stark?" a reporter shouts_

" _At this time he is unavailable", Pepper says_

" _There is a rumour going around that he is missing and kidnapped. What do you Colonel Rhodes say to that?" a reporter says_

" _At this time yes Tony has disappeared. But there is no evidence he has been kidnapped", Rhodey says looking strained_

" _What do you say to him if he was watching Colonel Rhodes?" the reporter asks_

" _I would say get your ass home Tony or call us", Rhodey says, "You have us worried out of our minds"_

" _What about you Miss Potts?" the reporter asks_

" _I would say Tony get home as soon as possible", Pepper says_

" _Captain Rogers what do you say for the Avengers?" the reporter asks_

" _I would say to Tony to let us know he is safe. And for him to know we are all worried out of our minds about him", Steve says_

" _Sergeant Barnes what…", the reporter starts_

"JACOSTA turn it off", Tony says having enough

"Yes Boss", JACOSTA says turning it off before Tony could listen to Barnes talk

Tony at least new some people were worried about him even though he had a hard time believing anyone but Rhodey and Pepper would care.

He decides to let Rhodey know he had left. He was the only person that would care. And it had been 5 days so far. And it was the night after the Gala.

"JACOSTA how many calls in the last four days?" Tony asks

"142 from Sergeant Barnes, 140 from Colonel Rhodes, 139 from Miss Potts, 135 from Mr Hogan, 131 from Dr Banner, 125 from Vision, 112 from Mr Rogers, 108 from Miss Romanoff, 90 from Mr Barton, 88 from Mr Wilson, 41 from Mr Parker, 30 from Miss Maximoff, 23 from Miss van Dyne, 10 from Mr Lang and 5 from Agent Coulson", JACOSTA says

"Anything urgent? Like kidnapping or world domination?" Tony asks  
"No boss", JACOSTA says

"JACOSTA call Rhodey and make sure it can't be traced", Tony says with a sigh all he wanted was some peace

"Yes Boss", JACOSTA says

Tony waits as the phone calls. He doesn't have to wait long.

"Hello?" Rhodey asks wearily

"Hey Platypus", Tony says trying to be cheerful

"TONY! Where the hell are you?! It had been 5 days!" Rhodey asks

"Settle down Platypus. I am fine", Tony lies

"Sure you are. You took off 5 days ago and didn't return any off our calls! Barnes has been out of his mind with worry…", Rhodey starts

"I don't want to talk about Barnes", Tony snaps

"What happened Tones? Your not alright", Rhodey says concerned

"Don't worry about it", Tony says

"What did Barnes do?" Rhodey asks

Tony winces again at hearing the name Barnes.

"I am too annoying for him. I shouldn't have started dating him ok! I just want time alone", Tony says

"Tony he loves you. What gave you that idea?" Rhodey asks

"Nothing", Tony growls

"Where are you? I am coming to you", Rhodey replies

"I am fine. I am not telling you. I need time to myself to come to terms he and I are over. I will be back when I am ready", Tony says

"Why are you thinking that?" Rhodey asks worried

"Is that Tony!?" a voice yells

Tony flinches realising it is Barnes.  
"Yeh you need to tal…", Rhodey starts

"JACOSTA end call", Tony says quickly

"TON…", Rhodey starts before JACOSTA ends the call

Tony sighs that could have gone better. But he needed to have space and not hear anything from Barnes.

"Boss Colonel Rhodes is calling again", JACOSTA says

"Mute again. I don't want to hear it", Tony says softly

"Yes Boss", JACOSTA says

* * *

 _5 days previous…Avengers_

* * *

Bucky was wondering where Tony was he promised to come up for lunch. But he didn't. Bucky decided to let Tony work in his lab for lunch. As he was only missing one meal. But when he didn't show up for the team dinner that had Bucky worried. He quickly when done to Tony's workshop.  
"Tony come on you can't skip anymore meals", Bucky says

He opens the door to find Tony not there and the lab smashed to pieces. They was blood on the floor. Bucky runs up the stairs in search of Tony and he wasn't in their room either.  
"Bucky what is wrong?" Steve asks

"Tony is missing! And his lab is trashed and there is blood", Bucky says panicked

"I am sure he is here somewhere. JARVIS where is Tony?" Natasha says

"Sir has gone out", JARVIS says coldly

"Where is he? I will come too him", Bucky says

"I can't tell you that Sergeant Barnes", JARVIS says coldly

"Please tell me where he is", Bucky begs

JARVIS remains silent.

"I will call Pepper and Rhodes", Natasha says quickly getting out her phone

Steve puts a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"We will find him", Steve says

"Rhodes and Pepper are coming over and trying to contact him", Natasha says

Bucky pulls out his phone and calls Tony.  
 _'Hey your reached the amazing Tony Stark do your thing when you hear the beep', Tony's voicemail says_

"Tony please call me! I need to know your ok! Please I love you!" Bucky says hanging up

They all start to search the tower for Tony. Each one of they leaving a message for Tony on his voicemail.

"Tony answer we are really worried about you. Please let us know your ok", Steve had said

"Tony where are you? Everyone is freaking out. Get your ass home now", Natasha says

"Tony we want to know your ok please call back we are worried", Vision says

"Tony get your ass home. Everyone one is running around trying to find you", Clint says

"Tony we are worried call us back. We want to know your ok", Bruce says

"Tony are you alright? Come home or ring", Sam says

Rhodey comes striding in with Pepper.

"What happened!?" Rhodey demands

"We don't know. He hasn't been seen and JARVIS is not answering", Bucky says looking desperate

Rhodey pulls out his phone and calls Tony.  
"Tony where are you? We are all worried. Get back here you ass or call us! I will send someone after you if you don't!" Rhodey says hanging up

"Didn't get him either?" Bruce asks

"No. JARVIS where is Tony?" Rhodey asks

"I can't say Colonel", JARVIS says

"Have you got overrides?" Clint asks

"Override code Bruce Banner 1968", Bruce says

"Override not accepted", JARVIS say

"Override code James Barnes 19172017", Bucky says hopefully

"Override not accepted", JARVIS says

"Maybe mine", Steve says looking at Bucky's sad face, "Override Captain Steve Rogers 1945"

"Override not accepted", JARVIS says

"Override code Colonel James Rhodes 1968", Rhodey says

"Override…", JARVIS starts everyone is hopeful until, "…not accepted"

"I know that code works!" Rhodey says

"JARVIS Override code Pepper Potts 1970", Pepper says

"Override not accepted", JARVIS says

"JARVIS how come our override codes are not working?" Rhodey asks

"Sir overrided the override. That is all I can say", JARVIS replies

Rhodey growls, "I will kill him. He promised he wouldn't do that"

They searched for him but nothing was coming up. Pepper had called Happy to ask Spider-Man if he had heard from Tony. Rhodey had asked a favour to see about Tony's credit cards and they hadn't been used either. Clint and Natasha went to the Malibu house the next day and he wasn't there.

The days passed and Bucky was getting frantic. He was ringing Tony's number all the time but he still didn't pick up. Bucky was being forced to eat and sleep as the others took turns searching. Natasha had even gone to SHIELD and they hadn't seen him either.

Now it was the Night of the Gala 4 days after Tony had disappeared.

"We have to go. Maybe Tony will be there", Steve reasons

They got to the Gala and the questions where flung out at them. Till Bucky answer the question asked off him.

"Sergeant Barnes what would you say to him?" the reporter starts

"Tony please come home I miss you. We need to know your safe. I need to know", Bucky says

Steve puts his hand on Bucky and they walk into the Gala. The night goes why too long and Tony doesn't turn up. Bucky was left wondering what had happened for Tony to leave? Why wasn't he contacting them.

Rhodey sighs the day after the Gala. 5 days and nobody heard from Tony and JARVIS was not helping. Suddenly his phone was ringing it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Rhodey asks wearily

"Hey Platypus", a familiar voice says

"TONY! Where the hell are you?! It had been 5 days!" Rhodey asks angrily and relieved he was ok

"Settle down Platypus. I am fine", Tony says

"Sure you are. You took off 5 days ago and didn't return any off our calls! Barnes has been out of his mind with worry…", Rhodey starts hearing in Tony's voice sadness and weariness

"I don't want to talk about Barnes", Tony snaps

"What happened Tones? Your not alright", Rhodey says concerned

Tony would normally be asking about Bucky. Something was wrong. He knew it.

"Don't worry about it", Tony says

"What did Barnes do?" Rhodey asks angrily knowing he did something to make Tony run

"I am too annoying for him. I shouldn't have started dating him ok! I just want time alone", Tony says

"Tony he loves you. What gave you that idea?" Rhodey asks worried about if Bucky had really said that

"Nothing", Tony growls

"Where are you? I am coming to you", Rhodey replies deciding Tony shouldn't be one his own

"I am fine. I am not telling you. I need time to myself to come to terms he and I are over. I will be back when I am ready", Tony says

"Why are you thinking that?" Rhodey asks worried

"Is that Tony!?" Bucky says coming into the room with the Avengers  
"Yeh you need to tal…", Rhodey starts to Bucky by hears on the phone

"JACOSTA end call", Tony says

"TONY don't you dare…", Rhodey starts but the phone was already on dial tone meaning Tony take hung up

Rhodey growls and kicks a chair. What the hell happened?  
"WHAT DID YOU DO BARNES?" Rhodey shouts

"I didn't do anything!", Bucky defends, "Does Tony think that?" Bucky says quietly

"Tony says you believe you said he was annoying and that you shouldn't be dating him", Rhodey growls, "So I ask again. What. Did. You. Say?"

"I didn't say it!" Bucky says horrified

"Um Bucky remember that conversation we had 5 days ago about Sam? Well if Tony didn't hear all of it he could assume it was him", Steve says

Bucky looks horrified. He hadn't been talking about Tony!

"What was the conversation about?" Rhodey growls

"What is it?" Natasha asks narrowing her eyes

"I said 'I can't believe I thought of dating him. He is such a pain and He is! He is always going on and on. And he is doing it all the time. I was commenting on Sam asking me to do therapy all the time! Not Tony!" Bucky exclaims

Rhodey growls of course Tony would take some of that out of context and believe it was him.

"Damn it. Tony would of course take that wrong if he only heard part of the conversation! We must find him before he drinks himself into a coma!" Rhodey says angrily

Bucky nods with tears in his eyes now knowing why Tony had ran. He really needed to find Tony…

* * *

 _2 and a Half Weeks Later…_

* * *

Tony sighs he had been gone from New York for three weeks. He hadn't been too destructive. He hadn't drunk or taken drugs. He just hand been working on a new suit non-stop with little sleep because of nightmares and stuff to eat. Because honesty he was still hurting. He knew the team was still trying to get him but he was still ignoring calls.

But he knew peace wasn't going to last forever.

"Boss the Avengers Alarm has gone off", JACOSTA says

"What have we got?" Tony asks honesty he was feeling a bit dizzy but he was going to help

Tony makes his way to his suit.

"Doom Bots in New York", JACOSTA says

"Why aren't the Fantastic Four handling it?" Tony asks

"They are in Asia", JACOSTA says

"Of course", Tony mutters

The suit goes on and powers up.

"Welcome back Sir", JARVIS says as Tony takes off

"Thanks J. Give me a status report", Tony says soaring through the skies towards New York

"Doom Bots in Manhattan sir. About one hundred or more. Work of Victor van Doom", JARVIS says

"What team members are responding?" Tony asks

"Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Mr Wilson, Dr Banner, Vision, Miss Maximoff, Colonel Rhodes, Mr Parker and…Sergeant Barnes", JARVIS says

Tony winces at Barnes name. Well it was time to face the music.

"Sir you blood pressure is not good", JARVIS says

"It will be fine J", Tony says as he comes closer to New York

"Sir with a combination of little sleep and little the eat you will crash soon from exhaustion and low blood sugar", JARVIS says

"I can make it J", Tony says

"Ok Sir. But it is inadvisable", JARVIS says

Tony rolls his eyes. Why did all his AI's develop a thing for his health? He sees smoke in the distance.

"J connect to their comms", Tony says with a sigh

* * *

 _Avengers…_

* * *

They had gotten the call to suit up and where now facing Doom Bots. The Fantastic Four where currently in Asia and Doom had decided to strike. As he probably knew Tony was missing too. Bucky was a nervous wreak Tony had been gone for three weeks and hadn't called them in 2 and a half. Bucky was worried. Actually the whole team was worried about him.

Rhodey, Sam and Vision were taking Doom Bots out in the air doing Tony's job. Clint was on a building shooting exploding arrows. Natasha, Steve, Wanda, Peter and Bucky were on the ground fighting these things but they were tiring.

' _We need to rap this up', Steve says in the comms_

' _These guys just keep on coming', Clint says, 'But they are kind of easy to destroy'_

' _Kind of easy?! They are still coming', Natasha says_

' _Well just saying', Clint says_

' _It is because of those exploding arrows, War Machine's guns, Scarlet Witches power and mine they are being destroyed', Vision says_

' _Would be a lot easy if Tones was here', Rhodey says_

' _I agree Tony would do a brilliant job', Bucky says_

' _Tony isn't here because of you Winter", Rhodey growls_

' _No fighting', Steve growls_

' _We need to do something', Wanda says_

' _If Tony was hear he would', Rhodey says_

' _Someone say my name?' a familiar voice says_

' _TONY!' they yell_

Sure enough out of the sky came Iron Man blasting all the bots it his away and expertly dodging them.

' _Where the hell have you been?!' Rhodey asks_

' _On vacation', Tony says dryly_

' _Tony we need to talk', Bucky says_

' _Code names', Steve reminds them not that he cared as Tony was back_

' _Not now Winter', Tony says_

Tony grabs Clint as he was falling off the roof. Tony expertly takes out all Doom Bots in his way. The team had rallied when Tony had arrived. All of them glad he was here. But they still where worried about him as he was not chatting much during the fight.

Soon all the Doom Bots where destroyed.

' _See you guys back at the tower', Tony says_

' _Tony wait a…", Bucky starts but Tony had cut the comms_

' _We need to get back to the Tower', Rhodey says_

' _Clean up then tower I am afraid. Widow calm Hulk', Steve says_

Tony landed on the tower and had the machine take his armour off he would have to get rid of dents and scratches later. He was tired and didn't feel well. Maybe J was right. He went to get a glass of orange juice for now as he waited for the team to come. He was wondering what would Barnes say? Tony knew he would have to prepare for a break up. He takes the glass and see his hands shake. Tony was feeling faint and sick at same time.

"J call the tea…", Tony's eyes roll back in his head and he crashes to the ground and the glass he was holding full of orange juice shatters on the ground

The Team was heading back to the Tower Bruce wanted to see Tony as he knew the Hulk had seen him. Bucky was anxious to see Tony and so was Rhodey.

' _Sirs, Ma'ams you need to get to the Tower immediately', JARVIS says in their ear pieces_

"What is wrong JARVIS?" Bucky asks with dread

' _Sir has collapsed', JARVIS says_

That got all of their attention. Bucky was frantically picking up his pace running with the others to the tower.

"What are his injuries?" Bruce asks

' _Som_ _e scraps. This is a different problem. One he was aware off', JARVIS says_

They hurry up the tower and into the elevator. JARVIS takes them to the correct floor. They see Tony laying in a pool of liquid and glass. His skin pale. And dark circles around his eyes. They all run to him. Bucky puts Tony's head in his lap.

"What is wrong with him?" Bucky asks panicked

"We need to get him to medical", Bruce says

Bucky scoops him up noticing how light Tony was. He had too have lost some weight in the last 3 weeks.

"He has lost weight", Bucky says as he puts him on the bed

Helen Cho comes out and kicks them all out but Bruce to begin looking at Tony. All the Avengers where pacing in outside. Rhodey had called Pepper to let her know what happened and that Tony was back but collapsed.

Helen and Bruce come out an hour later.  
"What is wrong with him?" Bucky asks

"Has he had alcohol or drugs?" Rhodey asks

"He has no drugs or alcohol in his system", Bruce announces

There were signs of relief. Rhodey couldn't believe Tony hadn't drank after this.  
"What is it then?" Bucky asks

"We believe he hasn't been eating or sleeping based on his condition. His blood sugar is low and so is his blood pressure that is why he collapsed. We have him on an IV now that should bring it up. We are giving him fluids too. And because he hasn't slept he should sleep to tomorrow", Helen says

"Anything else?" Rhodey asks

"He has a half healed cut on his hand. We estate it is 3 weeks old. And it has been stitched. But still healing", Bruce says

"Do we know where he got it stitched up so I can talk to that doctor?" Helen asks

"No", Rhodey says

"Do we know how he got it?" Helen asks  
"He did destroy his lab. And there was blood", Natasha replies

"That would have been it", Helen nods

"Can we see him?" Bucky asks anxiously

"Yes. But be quiet he needs sleep", Helen says

"Thank you", they say

They go into the room and Tony was lying under blankets with his arms out an IV in one and his other hand bandaged. He was propped up by pillows. He still had dark cycles under his eyes.

"Oh Tony", Bucky whimpers taking his hand and sitting down

The others all take seats and Rhodey look at Tony.  
"He always has been self-destructive", Rhodey says with a sigh, "At least it isn't alcohol or drugs this time"

"When did he do that?" Clint asks

"When you were all forced to flee to Wakanda. He took up drinking and drugs. Put him in the hospital twice. Once for alcohol poisoning and the other for drug overdose. I made him promise not to do it again. Took him awhile to stop the drinking but he did stop the drugs. He has been clean from alcohol for about a year. He blamed himself for everything going wrong", Rhodey replies

Steve looks guilty at that he should have taken Tony with them. Bucky cringes learning Tony had been in the hospital for alcohol posing and drug overdose.

Soon everyone leaves for the night to their floors. But Bucky insists on staying. He watches Tony he looked worn.

Suddenly Tony begins to whimper.

"Please don't leave me", Tony mummers

Bucky was shocked at that.  
"I love you. Please don't walk away", Tony cries

Bucky quickly begins rubbing his arm knowing Tony was having a nightmare.

"Tony I am right here. I will never walk away", Bucky says softly

Bucky talks promises into Tony's ear. And suddenly Tony wakes gasping.

"Breathe Tony it is alright", Bucky says

"Bucky?" Tony whispers

"Hey. You gave us a scare. What do you remember?" Bucky asks  
"I was getting juice because I felt faint and then collapsed", Tony says

"That happened. You had low blood pressure and low blood sugar", Bucky says

"You didn't have to stay", Tony says

"Tony I love you", Bucky says

"No you don't", Tony says

"JARVIS play the whole scene from the kitchen three weeks ago with me and Steve", Bucky says

JARVIS does and Tony's eyes widen as he realises they are talking about Sam.

"You really don't find me annoying?" Tony whispers

Bucky gets on the bed and pulls Tony into his arms.

"Never. You haven't been eating have you?" Bucky asks softly running his fingers though Tony's hair

Tony nuzzles him not wanted to say anything and just be relieved Bucky wasn't leaving him. Bucky chuckles.

"You haven't slept either have you?" Bucky asks pained

Tony just nuzzles him again glad to be back in his arms.

"Go to sleep Tony. I will stay with you Doll. But when you walk up your going to get yelled at by everyone", Bucky says wrapping the blanket around them

Tony grasps Bucky's shirt and shuts his eyes.

"I know everyone will yell at me. But I just wanted space. I was afraid", Tony whispers

"We were afraid for you. Go to sleep doll then I am going to make you a big apology breakfast in the morning", Bucky mummers

"Your not going to leave?" Tony asks

"Never. I love you too much", Bucky says

"Love you too", Tony says

And in the morning he did have a big breakfast as well as having to put up with everyone yelling at him for being so reckless. But Tony didn't care he was home with the man he loved. Glad it was all a misunderstanding…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
